Last Caress
by dee87
Summary: Based on the song Last Caress by The Misfits. Human. Sorry if it's way OOC. I tried hard. R&R? please, no flames. full summary inside.


*****PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!*****

**A/N: Before you read the story, I think you should know that I HATE ABORTION! I think it's really fucked up, and I do NOT, in any way endorse it through this story! The song is really catchy though. The idea just sort of came to me when I heard the song, so I wrote it down.**

**Summary: Rosalie is a 25 year-old abortionist working alongside Dr. Carlisle Cullen to end the lives of the unborn. She enjoys her job because she resents the fact that she is infertile. When she meets a handsome young man named Emmett, she falls in love. She agrees to stop killing when they start dating. They become engaged, but Emmett calls off the wedding because he learns Rosalie lied and is still working at the abortion clinic. How will Rosalie fix her life now?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own any characters you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>[At the moment, they're at a marriage counseling thing, a sort of therapy for conflict resolution. They're being interviewed separately but picture it this way: you know in those movies where they're at this sort of thing and they just show their faces and they keep changing back and forth? It's like this. The <em>slanted <em>writing is the psychiatrist's voice asking the questions.]

**Song: Last Caress by The Misfits**

_I got something to say, I killed a baby today_  
><em>And it doesn't matter much to me, as long as it's dead.<em>

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie:<strong>

I hated babies. The reason: I couldn't have any. It's was as simple as that. I wasn't going to sugarcoat it and say "I hated my job," or "I was a horrible person," and "I was only in it for the money!"

No. If I'm being completely honest, I _loved_ killing them.

I liked the smell of latex gloves as I washed my hands and put them on. I liked the sound of the crinkling paper under the pregnant, idiotic woman who was shifting uncomfortably and having second thoughts. I liked the tense atmosphere as the woman had a million different emotions running through her, fear being the most dominant. I enjoyed the stupid, fat bitch's screams as I pulled their children out of them and ripped them limb from limb. Most of all, I _loved_ the sight of the bloody, tarnished, deformed little bodies, sitting in the garbage can.

So why should I stop doing my favorite thing in the world? Because it was illegal? Because everyone hated me for it? Because the man of my dreams asked for it in exchange for his love? No. It's hardly fair.

**Emmett:**

I was in love with a crazy person. I could honestly say that I loved Rosalie. Not many people are able to do that in a relationship. I loved her in every way possible. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sweet… the list goes on and on. She was the most amazing woman ever! Inside and outside of bed, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink.

So why did I leave her?

She's crazy.

**Rosalie:**

Honestly, I don't consider myself insane. Because I'm not! I'm not mentally handicapped, I don't have a strange multiple personality disorder, I am completely conscious of what I do. I don't believe that enjoying my job, giving it my best, makes me qualify as insane.

**Emmett:**

It's unethical! Totally immoral! Completely inhumane!

**Rosalie:**

Bullshit!

**Emmett:**

For crying out loud, she kills for a living!

**Rosalie:**

So do Hitmen. Soldiers at war don't cease fire because it's not the right thing to do.

**Emmett:**

That's different. The babies she kills are not trying to kill her.

**Rosalie:**

Neither are the patients getting brain surgery or a heart transplant, yet they die all the time.

**Emmett:**

Those are accidents.

**Rosalie:**

So are the babies.

_How did the two of you meet?_

**Rosalie:**

We met at the Jack in the Box across the street from the clinic. I was on my lunch break, buying a burger. He walked up to me, said hi, a cheesy pick up line, and started flirting. I played hard to get, but he had me at hello.

**Emmett:**

Well… One fine afternoon… I was at Jack in the Box, and I happened to see a gorgeous blonde in a lab coat. It was really working for her, made her seem smart and pretty. I thought she was a doctor, but she was way too young for that. So I went up to her, and said, "If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you… I'd have five cents."

She rolled her eyes and laughed but I continued pestering her. After lunch, she gave me her number when I said, "Oh crap. There's something wrong with my phone. It doesn't have your number." So what if it was a bit cheesy? In the end, she fell for my charm.

_How did Emmett find out about your occupation?_

**Rosalie:**

Well, we started dating two weeks after I met him. It was only a matter of time before he found out. I tried to hide it, at first. I lied and said I was an intern for Dr. Cullen, studying to be a professional surgeon. He believed it, until Valentine's Day, when he went to the clinic to deliver some flowers in person. He asked for me and they sent him to my floor. He saw all the pregnant women in robes, waiting their turn to have their children slaughtered…

**Emmett:**

I went to visit her on Valentine's Day. I remember seeing all these pregnant ladies. I thought Dr. Cullen & Rose were delivering babies… I saw a garbage can covered in blood and intestines and God knows what else. It was… Disturbing.

_Why is Rosalie's occupation and obstacle in your relationship?_

**Emmett:**

I told you! She's crazy!

**Rosalie:**

Dunno. Maybe he's too perfect to have a sadistic girlfriend!

_So you recognize the fact that you're sadistic?_

**Rosalie:**

No.

_You're in denial._

**Rosalie & Emmett:**

No I'm not!

_What do you suppose would help to fix this relationship?_

**Rosalie:**

Hmm, let me think. Him not hating me?

**Emmett:**

She needs to stop- for real this time. She has to be honest. Relationships are built upon trust, not lust- although lust does play a major factor…

_Do you think fixing the relationship would be possible?_

**Rosalie:**

No…

**Emmett:**

Yes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had been meaning to post this up a long time ago. Oh well. I'll make it a two-shot. Review, please? No flames!**

**:Dee**


End file.
